Warrior Princess
by maximumridefanatic
Summary: Princess Maximum (Max) Ride of England is a warrior princess courting with a mysterious Prince Nicholas (Fang) Griffiths of Italy. Princess Monique-Krystal Martinez (Nudge), Max's dear cousin, is courting with Prince James Griffths (Iggy). Love is in the air. But suddenly, their perfect lives flip upside down when a deathly plague hits them. FAX! Niggy! 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Max? I mean, Princess Maximum? Are you quite alright?"

I looked up to see none other than my dear cousin and best friend, Princess Monique-Krystal Martinez or Nudge, is the daughter of King Fernández Juan _José_ Martinez and the deceased Queen Adeline Michal Sokolov-Martinez.

My mother's name is Queen Valencia Martinez-Ride of Britannia and my father's name is King Jeb Darwin Ride of Britannia. His last name was originally Batchelder but he changed it to Ride after he escaped from prison. He was in war against the kingdom of Wales, fighting but got captured by the other army and was sent to the dungeons. He had escaped after everyone was sleeping and ran all the way here. He fell in love with my mother shortly after, when she came to Britannia for a visit. Then a year later, I was born.

Meanwhile in the Kingdom of Spain, Nudge's mother had died shortly after she was born, due to complications with the delivery. So, her father and my mother, who was his older sister, decided it was best if she were raised here.

Ever since that day, we were stuck to each other (in some cases, literally) and would do everything together. Everyone in the palace would fondly call us "our two little sweet peas", referring to the term "two peas in a pod". But it was ironic since we were completely different. We even looked different.

She had big, dark brown eyes, dark brown hair that falls in ringlets, and royal mocha skin that she inherited from her father's and my mother's side of the family. I had big chocolate brown eyes, wavy dirty blonde hair, and slightly tanned skin.

She loved pink, dresses, and anything frilly while I, on the other hand, despised dresses and anything girly in general but loved riding my palomino horse, Moonshine. She was a beautiful, magnificent horse with golden hair and big doe-like brown eyes. Father had given me her for my 10th birthday, which was 6 years ago. It was definitely one of the best days of my life.

I also love sword-fighting with my oldest brother, Prince Samuel Andrew Ride, is a wonderful teacher and is sweet-tempered in contrast to my being short-tempered. Our cousin (from our father's side), Princess Kendra Cardiff of Wales, is Sam's fiancée. I cannot wait 'til their wedding day. I was chosen as her Maid of Honor, Nudge is one of her bridesmaids, Princess Angelica Geneva Cardiff, Kendra's little sister, is her flower girl, and Prince Noel Xavier Cardiff aka. Gasman aka. Gazzy (don't ask why he got that nickname), who is Angel's twin brother, is the ring bearer.

I shook my head out of my daydreaming and smiled warmly at Nudge.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming again. Were you saying something?" I asked.

She huffs and puts her hands on her hips, in a dramatic manner.

"I was asking you if you were alright. Ever since that mystery, dark and handsome prince asked your father for permission for your hand in courtship, you've been moony and out of it. What exactly happened between you two?"

I blush a deep shade of scarlet.

Fang. She was talking about Prince Fang.

That's just his nickname. His real name is Prince Nicholas Griffiths of the Kingdom of Italia. And good Lord, if you took just one look at him, you would surely faint. He has this dark and mysterious look with the dark, messy sex hair, olive skin tone, and those heart-melting deep, obsidian eyes that makes my heart stop, six-pack abs that don't make him look bulky in any way, a straight nose, soft, rosy lips that make my lips ache, a tall frame (a good 6 inches taller than me), soft and warm calloused hands, and also his pinecone and spicy smell. Yes, I know I sound stalkerish, but I'm not the only one. All the maidens pine for him, hoping that some day he would love them the way they love him. Luckily, Fang chose me. For me, not them. It's really unfortunate for them.

"Yes, I have been thinking about Nicholas a lot….but I'm just not ready for marriage. I don't want to be a queen and I certainly do not wish to leave this kingdom," I say.

She nods her head in understanding.

"Yes, I understand that you don't want to leave. But, you have nothing to worry about, because I decided to come along with you. Father and Aunt Valencia would be delighted. Besides, if he hurts you; please excuse my language; I will kick his royal ass to the next millennium." She smiles sweetly and grabs my hand.

"C'mon! Let's go before the quadruplets eat everything! I'm starving!"

She tugs my hand again, like a little girl begging her parents for a new doll. I chuckle softly and let her pull me to the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My big brother, Sam, looks down at me in concern.

"Are you okay, Maxie? You seem out of it today," He muses.

I sigh, "You're not the only one who said that. Nudge also commented on my daydreaming and claims it's because of Fang-I mean Nicholas."

He nods his head and ruffles my hair fondly, grinning.

"Well, I guess my baby sister is growing up. Nicholas better take good care of you or else!" He fakes chopping his head with his hand.

I laugh and throw some sun seeds at him, which were originally meant for the birds.

"If you do that _Samuel_, you will have to face my wrath which is worse than dying! Besides, Fang is a really kind and caring person. I'm sure he will take good care of me." I say, sticking out my tongue in a very unladylike manner.

Sam laughs and motions to my sword lying beside me.

"Do you still want to continue sword fighting with me? You can go get some rest if you want."

I glare at him, jokingly and retort by saying, "Do _you_ still want to continue fighting? _You _can rest if _you_ want."

He chuckles again and draws his sword from its hilt, swinging it around. I get up and brush dirt off from my trousers that I borrowed from my younger brother, (Nate) Prince Nathaniel Harold Ride, who was only a year younger than me.

I grab my sword and raise it in front of me.

"Alright, let's do this."

**Okay, I know this is a short chapter, but I promise that the next chapter is longer! I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson the author does. I do, however, own a few characters. Plz review, thanks!**


	3. AN

Author's Note:

Hey y'all! I decided that I'm not going to update unless there are more reviews and followers. I need more motivation, to continue writing. If there's something you don't like about my story, please tell me and I promise that I'll change it. But, also go easy on me. I think this like my second fan fiction or something. So be nice when you write reviews. I'll do my part, if you do yours. Sound fair to you guys?

Thanks,

Jenni M.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I absentmindedly run my fingers through my dark hair, thinking about my beloved Max. She was different, that's for sure. I had courted with many princesses and even a few noblewomen, but none of them captured my heart, the way Max did. Sure they were all very beautiful, I'm sure, but were all dull in comparison with my Maximum. I thought back to the first time I met her.

**(Flash back)**

_**I had met her while hunting outside of my kingdom, Italia. She was dressed in brown trousers, black combat boots, and a long green camouflaged shirt, which she probably borrowed from her brother. Her dirty blonde hair fell in soft waves around her waist, her pink lips in a cute pout, while her beautiful dark caramel eyes gleamed with determination. She grabbed her bow and an arrow and pulled back the bow, and hit a rabbit in the eye. A perfect hit. I clapped my hands, which startled her. Her eyes narrowed and she scowled. **_

"_**Who are you and what do you want!?" she demanded, in an angelic but fierce voice.**_

_**So, she was the feisty type, huh?**_

_**I raised my hands to show her that I meant no harm, and said, "The name's Fang and I want your company. Care to join me?" I gestured toward the picnic basket, full of all my favorite foods. **_

_**She stopped scowling and looked suspicious. **_

_**I chuckled and said, "It's not poisoned if that's what you think. What's your name?"**_

_**She nodded her head, reluctantly and sat in front of me with her arms crossed.**_

"_**My name's Maximum but I go by Max." she finally answered.**_

_**I smiled. **_

"_**It suits you- the name I mean."**_

_**She gave me a small smile in return which made my heart flip. She actually smiled at me. **_

_**I handed her the food wrapped carefully in cloths and we started eating. We ate in a comfortable silence.**_

_**After we finished eating, I gazed into her mesmerizing eyes, determined to find out more about this mysterious girl. **_

_**Max blushed when she caught me staring. **_

"_**What? Why do you keep starting? Is there something on my face?" she asked, wiping her face with her handkerchief.**_

_**I shook my head, grinning.**_

"_**No, I was just staring at you. You're quite beautiful and courageous, you know." I replied, winking.**_

_**She blushed again and twiddled her thumbs.**_

_**I lifted her chin and leaned down.**_

_**My lips were really close to her lips. So close. There were only a few inches in between.**_

_**Then Max did something that surprised us both.**_

_**She grabbed my face with her small hands and kissed me sweetly. Then she let go, blushing scarlet red. **_

_**I was in shock.**_

_**That kiss was the best kiss I ever had. **_

_**She tasted like fresh strawberries and cinnamon. Mmmm…**_

_**Max turned around, about to run away when I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into my lap. Then I kissed her roughly and hungrily, wanted more of her. She happily responded back and opened her mouth, allowing me access. I ran my tongue around the inside of her mouth and touched her tongue, causing us to both moan. Soon, our tongues were battling for dominance, and after about 20 seconds she won. She leaned back, panting for air. A full blown grin covered her face as she caught her breath.**_

_**I grinned back. Then I took her hand again and kissed it.**_

"_**You deserve the truth. I'm actually the Prince of Italia or Italy as you probably call it. Prince Nicholas Ride. Fang is just my nickname."**_

_**I expected her to gasp and run away but instead she just smiled sweetly, and said, "Good. That means we can court."**_

_**I looked at her confused. What did she mean that we can court? **_

_**As if she read my mind, she laughed and replied, "I'm a warrior princess, the Princess of England. Princess Maximum Batchelder."**_

_**I looked at her, dumbfounded.**_

_**She laughs again in a cute way and waved her hands in front of my face, snapping me back.**_

_**I took both her hands with mine and pulled her up.**_

"_**Let's dance."**_

_**She giggled as I twirled her around and then stooped her low to the ground, kissing her neck. She stumbled around, and fell. I caught her right before she hit her skull on the sharp rocks.**_

_**I twirled her around again and brought her closer to me. She laid her head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. **_

_**We stood like that for a long time. **_

_**When she saw the sun going down, she removed herself from me. **_

_**I immediately missed her warmth.**_

"_**What's wrong?" I asked her gently.**_

_**She looked sad and kissed me softly.**_

"_**I have to leave, Fang. My folks are probably worried. I need to go back. I don't want them to send another search party for me like last time."**_

_**I shook my head.**_

"_**You may be a warrior princess, but it's not safe. I'm coming with you. I'll drop you off and then head back to Italia."**_

_**She gave me a breathtakingly smile and nodded.**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**I grabbed her waist and flung her onto her horse, making her squeal in surprise. She blushed a deep scarlet, and tried to hide it behind a long, curtain of dirty blonde hair.**_

_**I smiled and got on my horse, Shadow. **_

_**Together, we rode in a comfortable silence as the sun went down.**_

**(End of flashback)**

"Fang! Fangster! Fangy-poo! He-llo!"

I blink twice and turn around.

My fraternal twin, Prince James Griffiths (but goes by Iggy, don't ask why) grinned at me, his sightless blue eyes sparkled with mischief. Yes, Iggy was blind but that didn't stop him. He was more capable of moving around than anyone I know. He was a pyromaniac, meaning that he loved playing with fire and building bombs.

He grins and waggles his eyebrows.

"You thinking of Princess Maximum aren't you?"

I nod my head and then shake my head quickly. He arches an eyebrow.

I sigh and nod in defeat.

He grins again and grabs me by my shoulders and pushes me into the royal library. He hands me a blank parchment, a bottle of ink, and a feather pen. Then he tells me to sit down and write.

I look up at him in confusion.

He sighs and says, "Write a love letter to her. I'm sure she is just as anxious for your next meeting with her. So tell her you will meet her in exactly one week and stuff. I'll join you too."

I scrunch up my face.

"Why are you so eager to come with me?"

He blushes a soft shade of pink and mutters a soft, "nothing."

This time it's my turn to grin.

"Ooooh! Someone is in love! Who is the unlucky maiden?"

He glares at me and softly whispers, "Princess Nudge."

My eyes widen.

"I-Isn't that Maximum's cousin? You love her! I must tell Max, I'm sure she'll think of something to get you guys together!"

He shakes his head fiercely.

"No way!"

I smirk.

I was definitely going to get back at Iggy for making me write a love letter to Max. Operation Niggy here I come.


	5. Chapter 4

Max P.O.V

I re-read the romantic letter that Fang had sent me and sighed happily. What the hell was I doing?! I'm a warrior princess, the Princess Maximum Ride (Batchelder)! I don't swoon over men especially a certain tall, dark, and mysterious prince that who may or may not have captured my heart. And I just admitted it, didn't I? Nice going Max, I thought to myself.

Here's how the letter went:

_Dear my beloved Maxie, _

_I am just as anxious for the day I get to see you again. The truth is that I am in love with you._

_Your smile, the way your eyes sparkle when you're in a good mood, your sweet laugh that sounds like soft chiming bells, and the way you hold yourself with such confidence and power. You are exactly the woman I've been looking for, my entire life._

_Iggy and I will come to your kingdom a week before your birthday and I have a surprise for you. I know you aren't fond of surprises and hate presents but I promise you that you will love this one. Or at least I hope you love it._

_Yours forever,_

_Fang_

_PS: My brother and best friend, Prince James (Iggy) Griffiths, is smitten by your cousin, I believe Princess Nudge? I need your help to get those two together. _

Isn't that sooooo sweet?! I swear that boy or should I say man, makes me soft and girly. Ugh. But the good news is that he said that he loves me! (Insert squeal) And also Nudge and Iggy love each other! At least that's what Fang said. That explains why Nudge has been spacey lately. When Fang came to our kingdom to ask for my father's permission for our courtship, he had brought a young man along with him. I think that is Iggy. So it was him who Nudge was staring at during dinner. After they left, I had teased her mercifully just as she had about Fang and I.

Time for revenge. Operation Niggy here I come.

"Maxie! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

I looked up to see my younger brother, Nate. He smiled fondly at me, with his arms wide open.

Without hesitation, I ran into his huge arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back just as tightly. I stepped back to examine him.

Wow, he sure has grown up. He lost all his baby fat and became this tall, tanned, muscular man. He looks so different, yet the same. His hazel eyes and his curly blonde hair are the only two things that haven't changed. But his eyes looked wiser; older. I could just tell from them that he's been through a lot. He was sent to a private charter school for sword fighting and education.

"I've missed you so much! We all did!" I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Where are Mother and Father?"

As if on cue, mother and father strolled in, their hands entwined. I remove my head from Nate's shoulder and pull him toward our parents.

"Oh my! Natie! My little baby has grown up!" Mother cried. She grabbed Nate into a tight embrace and kissed his cheeks lovingly. She started crying and mumbling something about how she missed her baby. I started tearing up and joined their hug. Father must have felt left out, because he too joined us. We were laughing and crying. Nudge and Sam must've heard all the commotion because they ran into the palace and gaped at the sight. It wasn't everyday that we let out our emotions. And yes, the royal family _does_ have emotions, believe it or not.

Nudge pounced on poor Nate and squeezed him so hard that his face turned purple, from lack of oxygen. "Can't. Breathe." He wheezed. We all chuckled. Nudge let go of Nate and then affectionately ruffled his hair. Then Sam stepped closer and gave Nate a man-bro hug. Men. I swear that I'll never understand them.

After everyone was done hugging and talking with Nate, we all returned to our daily routines. Sam went back to sword fighting and Nate joined him. Nudge and I had decided to go out for a nice stroll in the royal gardens. Mother retired to her chambers, the day's excitement seemed to wear her down, while Father, on the other hand, went to visit his good friend, King Wilbur the First.

"Max, look!" Nudge exclaimed, pointing to a couple of beautiful blue roses, way high up, in between boulders. I grimaced but started climbing the rocks, when my foot slipped. Then there was blood-curling scream and everything turned black.


	6. Chapter 5

Max P.O.V

I could hear voices whispering. I tried to move, but felt frozen. Right when I felt like screaming in frustration, I heard _Him_. Yes, that's right; I heard Fang's beautiful voice. Instantly, I calmed down and relaxed. "I love you, my angel. Open your eyes, for me. Please."

My heart warmed up at his sweet words. I tried to move again, but it didn't work. Then, I felt this pressure on my chest. It kept getting harder and harder to breathe and that's when I let out a scream in agony. It hurt too much. A searing white flash hit me hard. I choked. It was too much. I just wanted the pain to stop.

Sobs could be heard, but they weren't mine. My family. And Fang. I felt this immense guilt along with the pain. How could I be so conceited and self-centered? Any time I was in pain, they were in pain as well.

Suddenly, the pressure on my lungs and heart stopped. I could feel my limbs and the rest of my body again.

My eyes fluttered open.

Everyone. And I mean everyone. Was in the hospital room, with tears streaming down their face.

As soon as they saw that I was awake, they all rushed to my side. Yet, there was only one person that I wanted to be with. Fang.

Father held out his hand, motioning them to give me space. I give him a grateful smile. Mother is the first one to reach me, sobbing. But she tries to restrain herself from giving me a huge bear hug, so instead gently hugs me. I felt like her little baby again.

Next, it was Father. He didn't even hesitate and hugged me tightly and kissed me on the forehead just like Mother. I hugged him back just as tightly. He muttered something about how I was his baby girl and how I shouldn't scare them like that.

It went on like this until the last person who was standing in front of me was Fang. My beloved Fang. I noticed that his eyes were red and swollen. He cupped my cheeks then angled his head slightly and kissed me softly but firmly on my lips. I kiss him back just as sweetly.

He looked into my chocolate brown eyes as I looked into his dark orbs. They were so hypnotizing that made me oblivious to the outside world.

I could see his love and concern in his eyes which mirrored my own, minus the concern. We didn't say anything. Not that we didn't had nothing to say but because our eyes spoke for us.

Then he knelt down on one knee and took my hand in his.

I gasped. He wasn't going to-was he?

My thoughts were confirmed when he started speaking.

"My sweet angel, Maximum Ride Batchelder. I, Nicholas Griffiths of Italia, am head over heels in love with you. As I've already said in the letter I previously sent you, I love you for the small things about you. I love your sweet and contagious laugh, the way you blush, your beautiful, captivating brown eyes, your strong kindred spirit, the way you turn red when you're angry, how you fight for what's right, your beauty and much more. I could go on and on about why I love you but I won't since you should already know why. So without further ado I will ask you the question I've been dying to ask. Will you please marry me, Max?"

He kissed my hand and waited for my response. I hadn't realized this before, but everyone had left the room to give us some privacy.

His eyes were hopeful and full of love. A huge goofy grin spread across my face. I was smiling so much that it hurt. But in good way.

"Of course! Yes! A thousand times yes! I love you too! " I exclaimed. He laughed and slipped on a beautiful sapphire ring on my ring finger.

"I love it! Thank you sooooo much!" Then I kissed him, making a loud smack. Then I threw my arms around him as he hoisted me up and spun me around, while I squealed.

Just like our first date.

The door burst open and everyone swarmed in, cheering.

They all clapped Fang on the back and congratulated us.

Tears of joy streamed down my cheeks as well as Fang's. Our mothers were holding onto each other, bawling like new born infants while our fathers comforted them.

Fang and I burst into laughter and then once again kissed, passionately and with love. The men wolf-whistled and cheered us on.

We smiled into the kiss.

This day was definitely full of surprises.

But this was my favorite one.


	7. Chapter 6

Nudge P.O.V

"ZOMG! You guys are just adora-balls!" I squeal, clapping my hands excitedly.

The gentlemen chuckle at my enthusiasm while Max rolls her eyes.

"Nudge! Seriously?" she groans. Then she winks, letting me know that she was just kidding.

"Sooo, when's the wedding?"

Fang and Max glance at each other, grinning like total idiots ( but cute idiots!) and reply in unison, "On September 21st!"

Everyone cheered.

If you couldn't tell already, Max's birthday was on September 21st, which is actually less than a month away!

He takes Max's hand in his and gives her a questioning look. Max smiles and nods her head.

Fang clears his throat, capturing everyone's attention.

"We have an announcement to make! I have decided that I want my best man to be my brother, Iggy! And Max wants her cousin, Nudge, to be her Maid of Honor!"

I squeal again and give a huge bear hug to Max and Fang. They laugh and hug me back. When I turn around, I'm face to face with Iggy. I give him a shy smile but then remember that he's blind. So, I tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh?" he asks, goofily making me giggle.

He flashes me a lopsided grin.

"Nudge?" he asks in his deep voice, making me shiver.

Oh, why did he have to be so beautiful! He had this strong muscular built and was really tall, even taller than Fang! And he had these mesmerizing, ocean blue eyes that entrance me every time I look into them. And his lips! Oh, his pink full lips look so edible! And I just love his thick, strawberry blonde hair! And his pale skin that glints in the light!

Okay, I seriously need to stop doing that. Thinking about how sexy he looks, I mean. Ugh! I did it again, didn't I? _This is lust, nothing more,_ I chanted to myself. But the feeling didn't fade away, instead it intensified, the more I thought about my lov-I mean, attraction for Iggy.

"Do you want to go somewhere more private?" I asked, hopefully.

His grin got wider.

"Sure! I'd love to! But wouldn't people become suspicious?"

I waved it off, "Nah. Everyone's too busy talking about Max and Fang's future wedding and stuff like that. Not that I don't like talking about that kind of stuff, I just wanted to…." I trailed off. I was going to say 'I just wanted to spend more time with you' but stopped myself in the nick of time.

He simply nodded, and held out his arm. I slipped my arm through his, and together we walked out the hospital.

I led him toward my secret hideout which was an old abandoned church. I'm not a very religious person, but I do believe in God. Whenever I was sad or happy, I would come here and pray to Him. It may sound like any old church, but this one has beautiful, colorful mosaics that showed the life of Jesus Christ. My favorite one was where Mary was holding baby Jesus and all the sheep and other barn animals surrounded them.

I felt sad, knowing that I couldn't show this to Iggy since he was blind, but decided to describe it to him.

Tears formed in his eyes.

"Why are you crying, Iggy?" I ask, concerned.

He gazes into a spot over my head and says, "I wish I could see the pretty painting you were talking about. I wish I wasn't blind! I mean who would like a blind guy anyway? I wish I could see your beautiful face and see your eyes while we kiss."

I gasp.

Iggy wanted to kiss me? He thought I was beautiful even though he couldn't see me?

I blush slightly.

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! But don't you ever say that again! I don't care if you're blind or not! I like you just the way you are!" I exclaim and kiss him on his cheek.

He turns beet red.

Then he does something that surprises us both.

He kisses me sweetly and tenderly on my lips. ZOMG! I feel like I'm on cloud 9! His lips taste so good! Like apples and vanilla. Mmmm….

I kiss him back and then pull back after 15 seconds, for air.

We both grin at each other like idiots. But cute idiots! ;)


	8. Chapter 7

(2 years later)

Iggy P.O.V

I interlaced my fingers with Nudge's and sighed happily. This was life. It had been two years that day at the hospital. So much has happened since then. Sam and Kendra got married and had two children, Carwyn and Aderyn. A month later, Max and Fang got married. They currently have one son named Niccolo (since Max wanted his name to resemble Fang's) and Max is pregnant again. We're all hoping for a girl but Max insists that she's carrying twins.

As for my love life, Nudge and I are courting. I really want to propose but I'm scared. What if she says she's not ready yet? Or worse, what is she says no? I shove the negative thoughts out of my head and kiss Nudge's head. She's fast asleep, breathing evenly.

What have I done to deserve her? Her long, thick eyelashes frame her closed eyelids. Behind those eyelids, were beautiful big brown bambi eyes that captivate me. It's an inside joke for blind people like me. If you're wondering how I know what she looks like, Max described her to me. See, even though I can't see, I can picture people by their descriptions. So, it works for me. Somehow.

"Iggy? Can I have a word with you?" A feminine voice asked me. It was Max.

I nodded my head, and patted the grass beside me. I heard some rustling and felt someone sit next to me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

She sighs and leans her head on my shoulder.

"We all know that you guys love each other. We just want you to propose to her…" she trails off. "And plus, it sucks being pregnant. I mean don't get me wrong, I love children and love being a mother to Niccolo but everyone treats me like I'm some fragile thing. I'm not! I'm Maximum Ride-Griffiths, the warrior princess of England! Sorry, Igs. I-I'm just so hormonal right now…agghh!" She cried out in pain. Then it was silent.

Alarmed, I reached my hand out and checked for a pulse. There was a faint pulse but it was rapidly slowing down.

"Max!" I screamed. "Hang in there!"

I lied Nudge down on the bed of grass, gently and carried Max to the hospital. I told a servant to go and fetch Fang.

In seconds, Fang burst in.

"Where is she?! Where is my Max?! Is she alright?!" He screamed, his black eyes wild.

I told him to calm down and that a midwife was with her at the moment. He started sobbing and collapsed onto the floor.

"Fang!" I called. "Not you too," I muttered under my breath.

I called for the servant again and ordered him to move Fang onto a bed and ran outside, to bump into a young maiden.

"Sorry miss," I mumbled and helped her up.

She gasped.

"Iggy! Oh Iggy where were you? You just left me there, fast asleep, and when I woke up, I was scared! You were gone! You left me!" The girl rambled.

"Nudge," I whispered, instantly shutting her up.

"There's been an accident."

She didn't respond for a good 10 minutes and then yelled, "What?!"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the hospital. She ran into the room that Max was in, me following her.

The midwife, who was probably in her late thirties, allowed Nudge in but stopped me, "I'm sorry, Your Highness but men are not allowed in here. I'll send a servant to give you an update on Princess Maximum every half an hour." She promised.

"And don't worry about her. She's going to be alright. She just needs to drink more fluids and stay in bed for awhile. The doctor will be back soon with some herbs and potions."

I nodded my head, solemnly and left the room.

I sat back into a chair and heard that Fang pacing.

"What are you doing?" I ask, tiredly. I run my hand across my face.

He didn't answer.

"Fine, don't talk to me," I grumble.

He still doesn't respond.

"The midwife said she will be alright."

Finally, he responds with a meek, "She has to."

I stood up and patted him on the back. Opening my arms, I gave him a huge bear hug. Suprisingly, he returned it, and sobbed quietly.

"I'm scared, Iggy. I want both her and our baby to be fine." He whispers.

I close my eyes and whisper back, "It's okay to be scared. And as for Max and your baby, we can only pray for the best."


End file.
